Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal may be extended to a wearable device that may be wearable on a body of a user in addition to a mobile device that may be used by a user by holding it in the user's hand. Examples of the wearable device include a smart watch, smart glasses, a head mounted display (HMD), etc.
However, since convenience in wearing is important in the wearable device, the wearable device has a limitation in its size. Therefore, it is required to reduce a size of parts installed in a wearable terminal. Particularly, since a display unit requires a large area for visibility, a problem occurs in that it is difficult to install the display unit on the wearable terminal.